dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Hi *'Nombre: '이하이 / Lee Hi *'Nombre real: '이하이 / Lee Ha Yi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Bucheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''156cm *'Peso:' 54 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Familia: Padres y hermana mayor. *'''Agencia: Biografía Lee Hi es una cantante surcoreana conocida por ser concursante del programa Kpop Star quedando en segundo lugar. Tras su participación en el programa firmó un contrato exclusivo con YG Entertainment junto con otras concursantes del programa para formar parte de Su★Pearls. El grupo nunca llegó a debutar debido a que sus integrantes decidieron tomar diferentes caminos, Lee Hi fue la única en permanecer en la agencia. '2012: Debut con su Primer Single "1, 2, 3, 4"' Lee Hi debutó oficialmente el 29 de octubre con "1, 2, 3, 4", canción que rompería con la imagen que los fans y el público en general tenían de la cantante tras su paso por Kpop Star. El tema se describió como una canción con sonido soul retro que trae de vuelta los añorados años 60. Yang Hyun Suk reveló haber estado a cargo de su debut enfocándose en cada detalle del álbum. El CEO agregó que la agencia había invertido el doble de dinero previsto para la grabación del videoclip musical, el cual había estado dirigido por Han Sa Min, cuyos trabajos incluyen "Blue" y "Monster" de BIGBANG. El single consiguió ocupar la #1 posición en diferentes listas de música durante 23 días seguidos, convirtiéndola en la primera artista rookie en lograrlo. Además de ganar el primer lugar en M! Countdown por dos semanas consecutivas. "1, 2, 3, 4" también se mantuvo en la #1 posición de la lista de K-Pop de Billboard por dos semanas consecutivas, además de ser mencionada como "la nueva artista de la que hay que estar pendientes". Estos logros demostraron que Lee Hi superó las grandes expectativas de sus fans debutando con una pista retro y encabezando las listas músicales, una hazaña difícil en aquel momento por la saturación de nuevos artistas e ídolos debutando todos los días. 'Regreso con su Segundo Single "Scarecrow"' En noviembre YG Entertainment reveló el lanzamiento de una nueva canción para el siguiente día 22. La canción se trataría de una balada producida por el fundador de JYP Entertainment, Park Jin Young. El regreso fue planeado en secreto. La noticia llamó la atención, no solo por la colaboración entre JYP y YG, sino porque las otras dos concursantes de Kpop Star, que firmaron con JYP Entertainment, debutaron con canciones no producidas por Park Jin Young. Yang Hyun Suk declaró: "Para el nuevo single no hemos grabado ningún videoclip. Tampoco llevará ropa especial o bailarines para su actuación. Nuestro objetivo es competir exclusivamente con la voz de Lee Hi. Ni siquiera hemos tomado nuevas fotos para el regreso, la imagen para la nueva canción serán dibujos de la propia cantante". '2013: Regreso con su Primer Álbum "First Love"' El 25 de febrero se reveló una misteriosa imagen para su próximo comeback donde podíamos ver 3 fechas distintas con interrogantes: "¿1 de marzo? ¿7 de marzo? ¿21 de marzo?". El 26 de febrero se reveló un nuevo teaser mostrando el significado de las anteriores fechas: "¿mini? ¿single? ¿álbum?". Asímismo se desveló que la publicación de su primer álbum de larga duración utilizaría el método de half album, el 7 de marzo se podrían escuchar las primeras cinco canciones y el 21 de marzo se desvelaría las canciones restantes. "It's Over" sería la canción principal de la primera parte mientras que "Rose" sería la canción principal de la segunda. El 1 de marzo de reveló "Turn It Up" de manera anticipada en su canal oficial de YouTube, la canción introductoria del álbum. La pista cuenta con un ritmo hip-hop compuesta por Kush y Lydia Paek y escrita por Tablo de Epik High. Finalmente el 7 de marzo se reveló el MV de "It's Over", una canción con melodía pop y un toque de jazz. La letra habla sobre una chica que debe decirle a su novio que la relación ha terminado y las razones de la ruptura. Poco antes del lanzamiento de "Rose" y la resta del álbum, Lee Hi decidió decantarse por una imagen más madura y oscura. Por lo tanto, la fecha para el lanzamiento se retrasó del 21 al 28 de marzo. El 28 de marzo se reveló el álbum "First Love" al completo junto con el MV de "Rose", canción producida por Teddy donde explora la sensual voz y rap de la cantante. Lee Hi habló sobre cómo el CEO de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk,'' se había involucrado en el álbum diciendo: ''"Primero me dio una lista de canciones recomendadas que él pensaba que me sentirían bien. Después de grabar todas las canciones determinó el orden y decidió dividir el álbum en dos partes. Creo que hizo un trabajo increíble al hacer una distinción clara entre las dos partes. Básicamente la diferencia es que una parte representa un concepto joven e inocente mientras que la segunda revela un sonido más maduro". La canción alcanzó la #1 posición en varias listas musicales y obtuvo una respuesta increíble por parte del público, apreciando la buena combinacion entre la madura voz de la cantante y la nueva imagen con la que había regresado. 'Primer concierto en Solitario "Secret Live RE HI"' El 21 de mayo celebró su primer concierto en solitario en el Seokang University's Merry Hall de Seúl. En el evento declaró estar aprendiendo a escribir y a componer canciones y deseaba tener la ocasión para hacerlo, de manera que pudiera hacerlo por sí misma. Además mostró versiones jazz y acústicas de sus canciones. 'Miembro de la sub-unidad BH' El 20 de diciembre se reveló el single navideño "All I Want For Christmas Is You", canción original de Mariah Carey, junto con Park Bom como una colaboración especial con el nombre de BH. El lanzamiento de la canción fue lanzada digitalmente y no fue promocionada en programas de música. Por aquel entonces YG Entertainment promocionaba las colaboraciones entre sus propios artistas como sub-unidades como estrategia de marketing, por lo que inicialmente el dúo no tenía planes de seguir sacando música. '2014: Debut como miembro de HI SUHYUN con "I'm Different"' El 10 de noviembre se reveló el single "I'm Different", colaboración entre Lee Hi y Soo Hyun de Akdong Musician (como HI SUHYUN, combinación de ambos nombres) junto con Bobby de iKON. La canción sorprendió a todos logrando un All Kill en su debut superando a MC Mong con "Did You Miss Me?" y a AOA con "Like a Cat" en todas las listas musicales. YG Entertainment ignoraba la posibilidad de que la canción obtuviese tal éxito, por ese motivo se decidió retrasar el lanzamiento del vídeo musical, inicialmente de bajo presupuesto, al 18 de noviembre para poder grabarlo de nuevo y así conseguir un videoclip de mayor calidad. El día 23 consiguieron ganar su primer trofeo en Inkigayo con una puntuación de 8.786, quedándose completamente sorprendidas incluso por haber sido nominadas. Yang Hyun Suk mencionó en un comunicado que debido al gran éxito que esta sub-unidad había conseguido se replantearía transformar a HI SUHYUN en un grupo independiente. Pero "I'm Different" se incluyó posteriormente como Bonus Track en el segundo álbum de Lee Hi, desmintiendo de alguna manera esta información. '2015: Preparación de su Segundo Álbum bajo HIGHGRND' El 25 de agosto se informó que Lee Hi estaría preparando su segundo álbum de estudio bajo el sello discográfico de YG Entertainment, HIGHGRND (en aquel entonces liderada por Tablo). En un comunicado se declaró: "Ya que Yang Hyun Suk está tan ocupado estos días, le preocupa no poder administrar el regreso de Lee Hi adecuadamente. Es por eso que ha confiado en las habilidades de producción de Tablo y se lo ha traspasado a él. Tablo aceptó el favor sin dudarlo y se encuentran en fase de preparaciones para mejorar el regreso de Lee Hi". ''No obstante aclararon que Lee Hi seguía estando bajo la gestión de YG Entertainment. '2016: Regreso con su Segundo Álbum "Seoulite" El 28 de febrero se publicó un teaser para "Seoulite", el primer regreso de Lee Hi en tres años. "Creo que estaba preocupada porque, aunque era una rookie, estuve en un hiatus durante 3 años. Me preocupaba que me olvidaran y si les gustaría una Lee Hi en sus 20s en vez de una adolescente" ''declaró la cantante. Al igual que con su primer álbum, en esta ocasión volverían a utilitzar el método ''half album ''antes de publicar el álbum al completo. La primera parte del álbum fue lanzada el 9 de marzo junto con el lanzamiento de los videoclips de las canciones principales "Hold My Hand" y "Breathe", una balada que hace notar las habilidades vocales de la cantante y emociona al oyente. ''"La canción ofrece consuelo y comodidad a los que la escuchan y me ofreció lo mismo mientras la cantaba" ''dijo Lee Hi. "Breathe" consiguió ocupar la #1 posición en las múltiples listas musicales consiguiendo un All Kill. También logró estar en lo más alto de las listas chinas. La canción "Breathe" tiene una gran historia detrás. Tablo le ocultó por un largo tiempo a Yang Hyun Suk el verdadero escritor y compositor de dicha canción hasta el día de la grabación del videoclip para evitar que fuese prejuicioso (debido a que el compositor era miembro de un grupo de chicos). ''"Mientras revisaba el álbum, escuché una canción que era más lenta que las demás. La canción tuvo una profunda impresión en mí, así que decidimos que fuese la segunda canción principal por recomendación de Tablo" reveló Yang Hyun Suk. También se le ocultó a Lee Hi hasta el momento de grabarla en el estudio. La canción fue escrita y compuesta por el miembro de SHINee y fallecido Jonghyun. En aquel momento el cantante expresó su gratitud por tener la oportunidad de escribir gracias a la propuesta de Tablo, también mencionó estar tan agradecido por la petición que ni siquiera recordaba cuántas canciones escribió para la ocasión. Lee Hi se sintió muy agradecida por Jonghyun, quien le aconsejó cómo sentirse en cada momento de la canción para expresarse mejor a la hora de cantar. En 2017, durante el programa Party People reveló el significado de la canción para ella: "Cuando lancé esta canción, tenía problemas para respirar. Estaba sufriendo de un pequeño trastorno de pánico y siempre me sentía sofocada". ''Ella continuó: ''"Ni siquiera sabía que no estaba respirando apropiadamente. Cuando me di cuenta de ello traté de respirar usando una bolsa de plástico pero terminé visitando al hospital. No era capaz de hacer lo quería. En verdad quería cantar pero no podía hacerlo de forma libre. Esperaba que "Breathe" ayudara a aquellos que estaban cantando y tenían dificultes para respirar". '' *Posteriormente en 2018 la canción obtuvo mucho más renombre tras el fallecimiento de Jonghyun. Lee Hi se la dedicó en un tributo del cantante en los 32nd Golden Disc Awards, ocasión en que la cantante no pudo evitar emocionarse durante la actuación. La segunda parte de "Seoulite" fue revelada el 20 de abril junto con el videoclip "My Star", con la aparición especial de One, canción compuesta por Teddy y Kush, descrita como una canción metro soul. El álbum físico salió a la venta una semana después. Con "Passing By" se reveló por primera vez las habilidades de Lee Hi como compositora. Además el álbum fue producido por ella junto con Tablo y su compañero, DJ Tukutz, también miembro de Epik High. '2018: Debut en Japón y 1st Japan Tour 2018 El 27 y 28 de febrero Lee Hi celebró su primer tour en Japón en el Tokio Kawasaki y en el Osaka Orix Theater con planes de debutar en dicho país en una fecha cercana. La cantante logró destacar por ser la propia MC del evento mostrando su fluido japonés. Finalmente el 21 de marzo se lanzó el primer álbum japonés de la cantante con una edición de dos discos con todos sus temas coreanos, sus colaboraciones con Epik High, versiones japonesas de "Breathe" y "Rose" y un DVD con todos su videoclips, además de una versión standard del disco. '2019: Regreso con su Tercer Mini-Álbum "24℃"' El 1 de marzo Yang Hyun Suk publicó en Instagram: "Casi terminamos con la grabación del nuevo álbum de Lee Hi, con quien me siento más apenado y aprecio tanto. Prometo dos comebacks para Lee Hi en el 2019". ''Esta noticia alivió a los fans debido a que el regreso de la artista fue pospuesto incontables veces desde el 2017, la fecha fue anunciada varias veces sin éxito. Tras una larga espera, el 20 de mayo se reveló un teaser anunciando el esperado regreso de la artista. Lee Hi reveló más detalles de su comeback en la revista de Harper Bazaar: ''"He escogido las canciones del álbum y he querido ponerle todo mi empeño en él. He escrito las letras, escuchado y compuesto las canciones. Cuando volvía para echarle un vistazo tenía más que hacer. Quiero mostrar que puedo hacer música más colorida y alegre. Cuando eschuches el álbum podrás ver lo mucho que he crecido. Me gustaría que la gente pueda ver una parte más madura de mí, especialmente para los fans que me apoyan desde el instituto". El 22 de mayo se anunció la fecha del lanzamiento de su nuevo EP llamado "24℃" para el 30 de mayo con la canción principal "No One", con la colaboración de B.I de iKON, e inspirada en la canción "Is There Anybody?" de Han Young Ae del 1988. El álbum se caracteriza por mostrar un lado más maduro pero colorido de Lee Hi, además de tener ciertas vibras asiáticas que las diferencia de sus trabajos anteriores. El 27 de mayo se reveló la lista de canciones del álbum desvelando la esperada colaboración con G.Soul (la cual se confirmó tiempo atrás), una colaboración con Choi Hyun Suk, del nuevo grupo de chicos de la agencia, TREASURE 13, y "20min", una canción compuesta y producida por la propia cantante, entre las más destacadas. Finalmente el 30 de mayo se reveló el videoclip y el álbum simultaneamente alcanzando el #1 puesto en todas las listas musicales de Corea del Sur (excepto Flo) y manteniéndose en la cima de la lista diaria y en tiempo real de todas ellas por varios días. También consiguió debutar en la lista mundial de álbumes de iTunes con "24℃" en la #1 posición, convirtiéndola en la primera artista coreana en lograrlo. También alcanzó el #1 puesto en 9 países. Durante este comeback YG Entertainment estuvo pasando por un boycott por parte de los fans debido a varias polémicas relacionadas con la agencia, esto no logró afectar a Lee Hi hasta el 13 de junio, cuando B.I se vió involucrado en una controversia sobre el uso de drogas y fue echado repentinamente de la agencia y de iKON. La situación afectó significativamente a las actividades de la cantante, manchando la imagen de su regreso. A pesar de ello se mantuvieron algunas actividades prescindiendo de la compañía de B.I. Dramas *Flower Ever After (Naver TV, 2018) Cameo Temas para Dramas * My Love tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Can You Hear My Heart (junto a Epik High) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) Temas para Películas * Golden Slumber tema para Golden Slumber (2018) Programas de TV * Idol Room (JTBC, 2019) (junto a Seunghwan & Paul Kim) * Wednesday Food Talk (tvN, 2016) * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) * Happy Together (KBS, 2016) * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) * Kpop Star 5 (SBS, 2016) * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) * Kpop Star 4 (SBS, 2015) * Healing camp (SBS, 2015) * Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) * Running Man (SBS, 2013) * Thank You (SBS, 2013) * Kpop Star 2 (SBS, 2013) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) * Kpop Star (SBS, 2012) Reality Show * Hi TV (Naver / VLIVE, 2016) Programas de Radio * Radio 2 O'clock Date with Ji Suk Jin (MBC, 19.06.2019) Junto a So Mi * Kim Shinyoung's Noon Song of Hope (MBC, 05.06.2019) * Lee Suji's Gayo Plaza (KBS, 04.06.2019) * Suhyun Volume Up Radio (KBS, 03.06.2019) * Power FM Love Game Radio (SBS, 21.03.2016) * Jonghyun's Blue Night Live (MBC, 18.03.2016) * Power FM Kim Chan Rhyul's Old School (SBS, 17.03.2016) Anuncios * LG Optimus G-Pro (2013) (Junto a Park Myung Soo y Kim Bum Soo) * Glaceau Vitaminwater (2013) (Junto a Tablo) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Japón Álbum Composiciones * MRSHLL - 나 혼자 (Alone) (2018) * MRSHLL - Ok (feat. Lydia Paek) (2018) * MRSHLL - Come Over (feat. PH-1) (2018) Colaboraciones * Code Kunst - XI (feat. Lee Hi) (2019) * Epik High - Here Come the Regrets (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) * Dok2 - On & On (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) * Yoo Jae Suk & Dok2 - Like (feat. Lee Hi)(2017) * Code Kunst - X (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) * Gill - Refrigerator (feat. Lee Hi & Verbal Jint) (2016) * Innovator - More Than a TV Star (feat. Lee Hi) - Show Me The Money 4 (2015) * Epik High - Happen Ending (Japanese Ver.) Lee Hi (2015) * Epik High - It’s Cold (feat. Lee Hi) (2012) Conciertos/Tour *'Lee Hi 1st Concert "Secret Live RE HI" 2013' **12 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Seokang University's Merry Hall *'Lee Hi 1st Japan Tour 2018' **27 Enero - Kanagawa - Calts Kawasaki **28 Enero - Osaka - Orix Theater Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *FINA Swimming World Cup 2019 at Gwanju (x.x.19) *Let's Rock Festival (22.09.19) *Incheon National University Festival (21.05.19) *Catholic University of Korea Festival (23.05.19) *Seoul Jazz Festival 2019 (26.05.2019) *Seoul Jazz Festival 2018 (19.05.2018) *Joo Company Concert (28.08.2016) *Dream Concert RPW (27/28.05.2016) *Yonsei University Festival (21.05.2016) *WINNER - EXIT TOUR in Seoul (12/13.03.2016) *iKON - iKONCERT (30/31.01.2016) *G-Dragon - One of a Kind Seoul Concert (30/31.03.2013) *PSY - Happening Concert (13.04.2013) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Debut:' 29 de octubre de 2012. *'Sub-grupos K-Pop:' **BOM&HI **HI SUHYUN *'Educación: '''School of Performing Arts Seoul. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Japonés (avanzado), Inglés (avanzado). *'Fanclub Oficial: '''HiceCream. **'Color Oficial: Morado. *'Modelos a seguir: '''Michael Jackson, Beyoncé y' Rihanna. *Su nombre significa "Felicidad durante un largo tiempo"; "Ha" (하) significa "Por un largo tiempo" y "Yi" (이) significa "Felicidad". *En su audición para Kpop Star cantó "Bust Your Windows" de Jazmine Sullivan y bailó "I'm The Best de 2NE1. *Yang Hyun Suk dijo que, a pesar de quedar segunda en Kpop Star, en su corazón también era la ganadora. Y eso se demostró al ofrecerle un contrato exclusivo tras su paso por el programa. *Su canción "Scarecrow", compuesta por J.Y. Park, iba a ser originalmente cantada por Park Bom de 2NE1. *En "It's Over" aparece Krunk, la famosa mascota de YG Entertainment, quien hace una parodia de Taeyang y G-Dragon de BIGBANG. *En una de sus presentaciones de "Rose" en Inkigayo, CL de 2NE1 hizo una contribución en el rap. *En el 2013, Billboard clasificó a Lee Hi en el puesto Nº 20 en la lista de los "21 Under 21: Music's Hottest Minors", junto a Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, One Diretion, entre otros. Ella fue la única asiática seleccionada. *La cantante'' Lorde ''declaró seguir a Lee Hi desde Kpop Star y quedando fascinada por su interpretación de "Mercy", además señaló que le gusta su canción "1, 2, 3, 4". *En el episodio 6 de Mix & Match, interpretó "Let It Go" de la película animada "Frozen", junto a B.I y su equipo; quedando en el puesto #1. *Ha expresado varias veces no entender la gestión de YG sobre su imagen pública ni el por qué tratan de lucirla misteriosa al no llevarla a programas de entretenimiento. *Lee Hi reveló que la canción "희망고문 (Blues)" (traducción literal: Falsas esperanzas) es la canción que menos le gusta de su segundo álbum ya que no le gusta el tipo de persona que en una cita le da falsas esperanzas. Rápidamente los fans lo relacionaron con las falsas esperanzas que su agencia le brinda a ella. *El 31 de diciembre de 2019 se informó que su contrato con YG Entertainment había llegado a su fin. Enlaces *Página Oficial - Japón *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *V LIVE Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677158-874-656.jpg Lee Hi3.jpg Lee Hi 06.png Lee Hi 07.jpg Lee_Hi_5.jpg Lee Hi6.jpg Videografía '''Corea Lee Hi - 1.2.3.4|1, 2, 3, 4 Lee Hi - It's Over|It's Over Lee Hi - Rose|Rose LEE HI - "한숨 (BREATHE)" M V|Breathe LEE HI - "손잡아 줘요 (HOLD MY HAND)" M V|Hold My Hand Lee Hi - My Star|My Star LEE HI - '누구 없소 (NO ONE) (Feat. B.I of iKON)' M V| No One (Feat. B.I. de iKON) Japón LEE HI - "BREATHE -Japanese Version-" M V| Breathe (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2012 Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JSolista2018 Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:JCompositora